Journies in Life
by jameron4eva
Summary: It's AU xover BSG/FaF. Rest inside. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Journey's in Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing in either universe, FaF or the great BATTLESTAR GALACTICA 2003. Note however the plot of this SINGULAR story, and any sequels', are mine. As well as an O.C.'s. Okay, so this takes place RIGHT AT _RACE WARS_ in FaF, and about twenty three years after "Sometimes a Great Notion" for BSG. A major AU is that Lee saved Dee, he went back just as she was about to pull the trigger. He and her then became closer than ever, and had their first child a yahren later, named Brian "O'Conner" Adama, who is a major character in the story. Note, the degradation of the _GALACTICA_ is NOT in the story, I can't see her going out like that. There will be major events, but most surviving BSG characters are involved. Unfortunately….that means baddies too. Now my friends, gather round, and let. The. Show. BEGIN!

_BATTLESTAR GALACTICA, in orbit of planet "EARTH", one month before FAF,_

Looking over the mighty ship one last time, Brian Adama, call sign "O'Conner", took his duffle bag off the ground, and sighed. He'd grown up on this ship, he knew every little nook and cranny of the frakking behemoth. He didn't know how they'd been able to do it for twenty some odd yahrens since coming here, but the Admiral, his grandfather, who now is in retirement along with former President Laura Adama, nee Roslin, and his son, Brian's own father, Admiral Leland, "Apollo", Adama had done it, they'd keep the ship out of sight, and out of the views of the planets equipment for yahrens. He felt a tear run down his cheek, and knew that, somehow, this was the last time he'd ever see this massive ship, which had been his only home for his entire life. But as hard as this was, he knew for his parents, and little brother, that this was much harder. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to look into his father's eyes.

Lee was beside his wife, Dee, watching their son take one last look at the _GALACTICA_ and he felt his heart clench. Turning towards his wife he saw her barely restrained tears. "Dee," his soft voice sounded raspy, even to him, but it was a price to pay for having a crushed, and rehealed Larynx. He waited for her too look at him before saying, "Dee, do you think that.." but she cut him off. "Leland Joseph Adama," she started, being the only one able to call him that, "you and I both know, this needs to be done, Bri's the most knowledgeable at this planet, plus he looks exactly like one of the 13th Colony." She reminded him of the sad sight of what that monster Cavil had done to the human, Brian O'Conner, he laughed slightly at their names, _fate_, he thought. "Plus Admiral, it's needed, we need to find out if they're ready for all of this, our war, our way of life. And, Brian's always loved stuff like this." Nodding he stepped away from his wife, and XO, and walked towards his son. Leaving her to look on, "But I have a feeling.." she said quietly.

Hera watched as the Admiral went towards Brian to talk to him, she just hoped it was too call of this frakking stupid mission. She may have gotten married to Brian's younger brother, the most obvious effects showing on her once toned, and sexy abdomen, but dammit Bri was her ex, and she still felt something for him. They'd dated for almost four years before one event made them realize they weren't meant to be. She remembered it like it was yesterday,

"_HERA!" She heard her boyfriend yell throughout the cell block. "BRIAN!" she kept yelling trying to get him to find her, but it felt like her strength was waning every second, plus these damn visions wouldn't get out of her FRAKKING MIND! Brian heard he yell again, and he knew, he just knew it was in the next cell. "HOLD ON HERA, I'M COMING!" he yelled, as he bashed the door in, and froze at the sight he saw, Hera, with a Six above her, and both turned their heads at the same time, and the Six smiled. "Good, you both are here, i8 have much to tell you two,"_

That was the day they found out they were never meant for each other, the day that changed their lives. But the past was the past, and they never spoke of it, and if it was brought up, they got it stopped using.._Aggressive negotiations.._ there point got across pretty quick. Then her new love, and husband, Bri's yahren younger brother stepped beside her. "I hope he'll be safe, if dad continues with this pointless opp." William, "Husker" Adama said to her. He was named after the former Admiral in every way, hell he could out fly, and out play Starbuck, which was saying things as the blonde warrior woman had grown into a sharper tool of war, and rowdier drinker, if possible, since the time the last generation had gotten to EARTH. "I know, I know" was all she could say, as she felt her babies disquiet through their mother-daughter bond. Briefly she thought, _did mom ever feel this?_

Looking into his father's eyes, Brian smiled through tear soaked eyes, "Take care of the ship dad." He said, garnering a grunt out of his old man, seeing the glint in the old man's eyes as well. "Just do you're mission, and come back safe son, we need you." Then his father did something he'd only done a few times, he grabbed his son in a tight hug, and held it for five, agonizing seconds. Letting go, Brian took a second to look around, before dropping his bag, and snapping to his best parade attention. "Sir! Lt. Col. Brian Adama requesting permission to disembark, SIR!" His voice thundered across the deck, garnering the attention of everyone who had hitherto been preoccupied. Snapping his incredibly fit, for a man his age's body to attention, his father gave his best back. "Permission granted , and good luck." He knew his father would never show it, but in his father's eyes, Brian saw the sorrow of the possibility that he might not come back, and just like Grandpa, his father would have to deal with the death of a son. _At least he's got the family,_ Brian thought before snapping off the salute, and stepping into the RAPTOR, his EVA suit on, aside the helmet, and the door's sealed. Looking through the glass, Brian looked behind his parents, his mother having come up unnoticed, and saw his brother and sister-in-law, and behind them, he saw his grandfather, and the former President. The former looking on in admiration, regret, and pride through his wire-rimmed glasses, the latter, her head in the formers shoulder trying to stifle the sobs she was showing.

Turning his now helmeted head towards the RAPTOR pilot he said, "Ready". His response was as disrespectful, yet whole fully welcome to his ears, "Apollo kept you're frakkin' ass held up huh?" Smiling he climbed into the cabin, they'd have at least a sixty minute flight before they reached the right altitude, speed, and angle to safely drop him into atom without his Eva suit bursting, and him frying upon entry of the planet. He smiled at the pilot, one of the most beautiful females, even at her age, he'd ever seen. "Shut the frak up Starbuck, and let's get going." She frogged him on the shoulder, and took the ship off the deck. Ever since her true age had become known, she had falsified documents to get in, she was the youngest pilot until the fall, only being 19. Waiting until they we're clear from the ship, and the coordinates entered, the 45 year old Starbuck took her helmet off, as did Brian. It was well known through out the flying staff, C.I.C, and the Adama family that Brian and Kara had a thing going on. And while they never "did the deed", they had kissed, and Brian liked it just that way. "So," Kara said to him, "will you always think about me?" Smiling he played her game, "I don't know, I might need…" jumping him Kara slammed her mouth onto his, taking it off only to say, "Shut the frak up, and kiss me.." He smiled and kissed her one more time, leaving her breathless, and closed eyed, before putting the helmet back on, and going back to prep for drop off. "Fakker." He heard Kara whisper, "You know you love me." He said in retort, and thought he'd heard her say. "More than you know, more than you know."

**INSERT BATTLESTAR GALACTICA INTRO**

_EARTH, Miami, Florida, 00:02_

Landing was harder than he'd thought, and he had bruised a rib, but it was nothing he couldn't handle, hell he'd gone hand to hand with a Cavil, and a "Boomer" model, and he'd survived. So he took in his sights, and noticed he was in an area called "South Beach", two miles from his destination. "Frak," he said to himself, "gotta get a ride." He looked around before settling on a street bike, and just his luck, the keys were in it. Turning it on, Brian revved it, and drove it off, hearing the faint shouts of the owner calling him a "MOTHER FUCKER!" Popping a wheelie he flipped the guy off, and turned a corner, then made a series of turns before hitting the main strip, and turning down his target street. Smiling he drove the bike down a block, and got off, pulling his duffle out his front, Brian dropped the jacket into the duffle, and whipped out his Colonial jacket, keeping the black gloves on. Smiling he jogged in and out of houses, getting a good view as the cops pulled up to the bike, and surveyed the area, he'd left not a trace. He pulled the keys out of his pocket when he reached "his" house, and turned the lock over. Smiling even wider he found the simplistic control device, and turned on the T.V. to the news, before dialing the number the other Brian, the Earth's Brian, had said to call. "Yeah, get me Detective Winslow, tell him it's O'Conner." He waited as he was patched through. "_O'Conner?"_, the voice asked, "In the flesh." _"Good to hear your voice, like your vacation?"_ Brian cut to the point and said, "I want a transfer, to L.A."

_Los Angeles, California, one week later,_

Brian smiled as he smelled the air here, a new state, not that he hadn't liked Miami, but he had to keep up appearances. Still he let some Colonial curses slip, he wasn't perfect. He had almost fully integrated himself into the L.A.P.D and he was getting a particular kick out of driving cars at insane speeds. He looked on as the chief got finished his morning briefings, and he smiled some more. "Last thing, O'Conner, stay here, I need to talk to you, the rest, DISMISSED!" Everyone jumped up as he said that, but Brian, and he wondered what the chief wanted to talk to him about.

"Yes sir?' Brian said as the last person left, and he watched the chief look around a bit, before he dropped a folder in front of Brian. "You're new orders O'Conner, and who you're to report too". With that, the chief walked out, and Brian opened his folder, read over his orders, and his smile grew. He folded the folder back up, and turned to walk out the door, before he stopped and looked up, _If you guy's could only see me now._ Smiling he turned the door knob, and prepared to enter into his "new" life, and May the God's help whomever fraks it up for him.

_Cylon BASESTAR INDOMINABLE, Cavil's room,_

"And you understand you're mission, right Centurion?" Cavil asked the Gold plated Centurion Commander in front of him, it was an old, old model, but it served its purposes to him, and his Imperious Cylon Regime. "I do Imperious Leader, we will not fail in locating the human." Cavil jumped internally, but did not let it show as he looked at the Centurion. "Good, see that you do not, now go!" The Centurion took a step back, and bowed to Cavil, "By your command." Then it turned and walked off, flanked by two of the newer models. Then Cavil turned towards the Hybrid by his foot, "And now to free us of your incessant ramblings, know, I never liked your kind." Smiling he picked up connection node to the Hybrid and started to pull before it spoke. "We were wrong, Kara Thrace was not the Harbinger of Death," that gave Cavil pause, "YOU are Cavil." Not bothering to hide his snarl, nor his anger, Cavil ripped the node apart, and then destroyed the Hybrid's body. Gaining control once again, Cavil smiled, the last Hybrid is dead, and along with it, those false stories of God. I am God." Insanity overtaking reason, Cavil screamed over, and over, into the vastness of Space, "I AM GOD, I AM GOD, I AM GOD!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** To be honest, I've had a lot going on lately, and all, and wasn't really planning to continue this, I know I know, but I've hit the fire again, a little bit, and so expect another chapter within the next month, anytime between tomorrow, and the 25th.

Let me know who you'd like to see, and WHAT you'd like to see.


End file.
